I'm Sorry
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: Tsuna comes back from Canada after 11 years but it seems that Kyouya hasn't forgiven him yet. Rated M for strong language and adult contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Comeback**

Tsuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he opened the door of their house. It has been so long since he last went home. He was only 10 years old when he went to Canada to study and now, he's already 21.

Tsuna looked around the house and found Kyouya, his childhood friend, lying on the couch. He smiled as he walked towards the older man. "Kyouya!" he called.

Kyouya opened his eyes grumpily. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tsuna flinched. "Ah… I have a long vacation so I thought about… coming here…"

"Fine." the skylark stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Kyouya?" the brunet asked with wide eyes.

"Away from you." Kyouya answered coldly.

Tsuna watched as Kyouya left the house. _So he's still angry at me…_

This house had been a gift from their parents when they were still kids… before they… died in a car accident.

Tsuna sighed and carried his luggage up the stairs to his room. He stared at his room. It was terribly clean but it was filled with kid's stuff. The walls were painted with under the sea design. His toy box was still there. His walk-in cabinet was still filled with his ten-year-old clothes.

He lay on his bed which was thankfully long enough for him. His heart throbbed in pain as he imagined Kyouya's angry face staring at him in disgust.

_Tsuna was turning 6 so he, Kyouya's parents, Alaude and Helena; his dad, Giotto; and Chrome and Mukuro, Kyouya's siblings went to the mall to buy him balloons and cakes. When they were finally going back home, Tsuna's fever kicked in to the highest level so he had to sleep in the car._

_When he woke up, he found himself in a hospital room. At first, he thought that it was just his fever until he heard the nurses talk._

"_Everyone in the car died." the first nurse said._

"_Yeah, but the kid was sure lucky to be saved. He was having fever, right?" the second one said._

"_Terribly high fever actually. He was asleep when the accident happened so it seems that the fever was really a blessing in disguise for him."_

_Tsuna tried to remember what happened before he drifted to sleep but failed._

_The door suddenly opened and a raging Kyouya came in._

"_This is all your fault!" the seven-year-old skylark screamed at the brunet. "You killed my family!"_

_Tsuna was taken aback. "I… I…"_

"_Kyouya, don't blame Tsuna for what happened. It was an accident." Daemon said calmly as he held Kyouya's shoulders._

"_It was his fault!" Kyouya screamed. He looked at Tsuna again. "You should have died!"_

_Tsuna was scared. Tears started to roll down his face. "I'm sorry…" he apologized._

"_I will never forgive you!" Kyouya said angrily. "I want you to die!"_

Tsuna opened his eyes with tears rolling down his face. _Yeah, he'll never forgive me…_. He stood up and stripped his clothes. He went to the bathroom and took a cold shower. He leaned on the wall as another memory flooded in his mind again.

"_Hi, Miss Nurse!" Tsuna tried to be cheerful but failed._

"_Hello, Tsunayoshi!" the nurse greeted with a smile on his face._

"_Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." the doctor greeted._

"_Hello, doctor." Tsuna greeted back._

"_Tsuna, I have to talk to you about your health." the doctor said._

"_I've always been sickly doctor but I maintain my vitamins so it's okay." Tsuna said with a small smile._

"_That's not what I meant, Tsunayoshi."_

"_Huh? Then what do you mean, doctor?"_

"_W-well…" the doctor pushed his glasses up his nose. "A-actually it was our fault, son."_

_Tsuna turned his head so he could hear the doctor clearly._

"_We… we accidentally… we didn't mean it… we…"_

"_If you were talking with my dad, he'll kill you if you stutter like that."_

_The doctor took a deep breath. He knew that Tsuna was just trying to help him even if the kid is still trying to move on from the death of his dad and friends. "The blood donor from where we took the blood we injected from you… he… he is an AIDS victim."_

_Tsuna stared at the doctor. He didn't quite understand what the older man just said but he knows that it wasn't good._

_The doctor and the nurse left him after that._

_He stared at the door for quite a while before deciding to get out of the room since he wasn't wearing dextrose anymore. He went to the mini library of the hospital and looked for a medicine encyclopaedia._

_Tsuna was no stupid kid. He was the opposite, actually. He is one of the most intelligent kids you'll ever know._

_He searched for the word the doctor just told him. __**AIDS**__…_

"_AIDS… AIDS…" he chanted as he skimmed on the A's of the encyclopaedia. "There you are!" he said as he found the word. "AIDS or Acquired Immunity Deficiency Syndrome is __the final stage of__HIV disease__, which causes severe damage to the immune system." he read."It is mostly sexually transmitted but can also be transmitted through… blood transfusion…"_

Tsuna sighed.

Yeah. AIDS has been taking the life out of him literally. Only he and his Uncle Daemon know about the sickness and that was the reason why Daemon sent him to Canada so he can have the treatment he needed and for the proper education for the kinds of him.

**xXx**

"Why didn't you tell me that he's coming home?" Kyouya screamed at Daemon who was seated behind his desk in his office.

"It's still his home, Kyouya." Daemon said calmly. "Besides, life's too short to be filled with anger and pain so can you just stop blaming him for the accident?"

"Why should he only be the one to survive?" Kyouya asked bitterly. "Why not Chrome? She was just a baby, for Christ's sake!"

"If it's your time, it's your time."

"What the fuck's with that reasoning, Uncle Daemon?"

"It's my fucking line, Kyouya so shut up and just let Tsuna stay at the house until he decides to go back to Canada!"

"Ugh… Where should I stay?"

"At the house." Daemon answered simply.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"Do whatever you want."

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he walked out of Daemon's office.

Daemon sighed as he watched Kyouya leave his office. _If you only knew, Kyouya. If you only kn__ew…_

**Sorry for this fanfic. Please read and review! Then tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Look at me

**Look at me, Kyouya**

Kyouya stared at the kneeling Tsuna in fornt of him.

The brunet was cleaning the house when the skylark arrived from work.

The skylark had been forcing himself to hold onto his patience while he's living with the person he's angry at for three straight days.

Tsuna just continued wiping the floor and ignored the skylark behind him. His butt swayed back and forth for every wipe his did which made him look like he was doing some kind of seduction for Kyouya.

Kyouya rolled his eyes as he shifted his gaze to the laptop in front of him. "Hey, is there some food I can eat?" he asked coldly.

Tsuna looked behind him to be able to look at Kyouya. "There are some foods in the fridge. You can heat them if you want." he said as he pointed on the fridge while still looking at Kyouya.

"Why don't you heat them for me?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dirty and besides, you're not doing anything so do it yourself." the brunet said as he went back to work.

Kyouya sighed. _Tsuna had changed_. He thought as he stood up and went to the kitchen to get some food for himself. "Who cooked this?" he asked while staring at the awful-looking food in front of him.

"Uncle Daemon did." Tsuna answered. "It looks awful but it tastes kind of good."

Kyouya looked at Tsuna who was still cleaning. He sighed in defeat and took a fork. He took a forkful of food and stuffed it in his mouth. He munched it for a few seconds before swallowing. "Not bad."

"I told you so." Tsuna said as he stood up and picked up the rag.

Kyouya realized that Tsuna was wearing a short shirt that goes up every time he raises his hand and short shorts which made him look like a teenage girl. He obviously gulped as he watched those hips sway gracefully as Tsuna walked out of the house to get some water from the hose in the garden.

He licked his lips as he put in another fork of food. He finished his food in record time and went up to his room to hit his head on the head. _What in the fucking world are you thinking? _He thought as he banged his head hard.

He heard a knock on the door. "K-Kyouya? A-are you okay?" Tsuna's voice asked.

"Why do you care? You already killed my family so why don't you just let me kill myself?"

Tsuna was silent for a few moments and the skylark was starting to think that the brunet already left.

"I may be lucky that I lived after that accident but can't you think that after that, I lived a living hell? You got angry at me for surviving. Uncle Daemon sent me to Canada to study and now that I'm back, you're still this way towards me. You're heartless, Kyouya. And…" the brunet paused. "I just hate you for that."

Kyouya heard stomping on the other side of the door indicating that the brunet already left. He sighed then banged his head on the wall once more.

He heard some more stomping then a knock on the door again. "If you try to kill yourself, then come out of there! I have a knife and a gun here. Let's finish this stupid life together!"

"What?" Kyouya opened the door to glare at his childhood friend.

Tsuna looked at Kyouya with a laughing gaze at being able to fool his intelligent childhood friend. "You opened the door."

Kyouya glared at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi. Damn. You. I. Will. Kill. You." he said.

Tsuna laughed. "Want some chocolate?" he asked as he showed Kyouya a box of chocolate.

Kyouya grabbed the box harshly before shutting his room door.

Tsuna blinked a few times. "Hey! That's my chocolate!" he screamed as he banged on Kyouya's door.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death." Kyouya hissed from the other side of the room.

Tsuna stopped banging on the door. He sighed as he left and went to his own rom. He lay down on his bed only to stand back up and run to the bathroom to throw up all the food he took just this afternoon. He emptied his stomach before standing up and flushing the toilet. He cleaned his mouth off of the nasty taste of the liquid coming out from there. "Ugh…" he moaned as he went back to his bed.

He fell into a deep sleep and didn't know what happened next.

**xXx**

"How's life, Kyouya?" Daemon asked with a mischievous smile when he went to visit the two males in their house.

"Fuck you." Kyouya hissed.

"That would be nasty for both of us to do, Kyouya." Daemon said.

Kyouya glared at Daemon. "You're disgusting."

"Uncle Daemon!" Tsuna waved as he ran down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Tsuna." Daemon said as he tapped on Tsuna's head. "How about you?"

Tsuna turned serious. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Really, really sure?"

"Piss off, Uncle Daemon!" Tsuna said in annoyance.

"Hey, you're being mean, Tsuna-kun." Daemon said with a pout.

Tsuna sighed. "I'm fine, Uncle Daemon. If I feel something, you'll be the first to know." he said with a smile.

Daemon smiled. "Fine. If that's what you say."

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something I do not know?" he asked.

"Do you want to know?" Tsuna and Daemon asked at the same time.

"No."

The two men sighed in exasperation.


	3. The friend from Canada

**Chapter 3:**

**The Friend from Canada**

Tsuna was in his room when he heard the door bell ring. He almost flew down the stairs to get it since the person outside was pushing the button like an insane person who wants to freak everybody in the house out. Besides, Kyouya will definitely kill the person if he's the first one to get to the door.

He opened the door and gaped when he saw an old friend, Byakuran.

"Byakuran?" he blinked.

"Tsunayoshi!" Byakuran leaped to Tsuna and kissed him right then and there.

Tsuna blushed like hell when Byakuran finally let go of him.

"Let's go out on a date!" Byakuran said happily.

Tsuna stared at his friend from Canada. "Byakuran, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course!" the white-haired guy said happily.

Tsuna sighed. "Come in." he opened the door wide open for his friend to enter. "Have a seat. Wait for me here while I go get changed."

Byakuran just chuckled as he sat on the sofa near him.

Tsuna walked back to his room. He stripped his clothes before going to the shower.

**(^_^)**

Kyouya looked at the white-haired guy sitting on one of the sofas up and down.

The guy is a smiling freak and it annoys him to the bones.

"Hello!" the white-haired freak waved at him but didn't bother to stand up.

Kyouya just glared at the guy. He saw it when the freak kissed Tsuna and it made his blood boil to the highest level he had never imagined.

"I'm Byakuran Millefiore." the freak continued to blabber about.

"Piss off." Kyouya just said.

Byakuran smirked. "Wow, seems like my darling Tsuna has a jealous of a boyfriend." he mocked.

Tsuna toppled behind Kyouya with a loud thud when they hit the floor.

"Ow!" Tsuna whined as he sat up.

Kyouya glared at Tsuna. "Watch your step, bastard." he ridiculed.

Tsuna backed up. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, K-Kyouya-san! I didn't mean to-"

Tsuna was cut off when Byakuran grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the house.

Kyouya was left kneeling on the floor with knitted eyebrows. _Damn bastards…_

**( _ )**

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna asked when they were in Byakuran's car. "I was apologizing!"

"Well, that bastard doesn't seem to care so why bother, right?" Byakuran said with his usual angelic smile.

"Seriously, Byakuran, how can you be sadistic when you have an angelic face?" the brunet asked more to himself than to Byakuran.

Byakuran just laughed. "Well, that's just me, Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. His friend really is like this ever since they first met in Canada almost eleven years ago.

**Flashback…**

_Tsuna was in the library of the school/hospital for kids with sickness, reading his favourite series, "Sherlock Holmes", when he noticed a boy lying at the corner of the room. He ignored it for a while since the said boy wasn't really doing something bad but he suddenly jumped when the white-haired boy talked._

"_Stop staring." the boy said._

"_I'm not staring." Tsuna answered in irritation._

_The boy sat up and looked at Tsuna from head to toe. "You sure are cute." he said with an angelic smile. "I'm Byakuran Millefiore."_

_Tsuna looked at the hand the boy offered before taking it. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna." he said. He took a bottle of hand sanitizer from his bag and gave it to the boy. "Use this to clean your hand."_

_Byakuran stared at the bottle. "Why? You should be the one using that, you know."_

_Tsuna was confused. "What do you mean?"_

"_My body is technically composed of everything dirty right now."_

_Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "You have HIV-AIDS too?"_

_Byakuran looked amused. "Wow, you're quick witted."_

"_Nah… it's just that I'm also a victim of the said sickness."_

"_You were raped?"_

"_No. Blood transfusion."_

"_Ouch!"_

"_What about you?"_

_Byakuran's face turned serious. "I was raped by my bastard of a father."_

_Tsuna looked dumbstruck. "What?"_

"_My dad raped me and the bastard didn't know that he was an AIDS carrier."_

_Tsuna flinched at Byakuran's choice of words. He had never thought that a father could do such things to his child. "When?"_

"_When I was still weak to put up a fight." Byakuran said matter-of-factly._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Twelve, more or less."_

"_So, you're my older brother then."_

"_Huh? How old are you?"_

"_Ten."_

"_What? You're so young! When did you get the disease?"_

"_When I was six, I think."_

"_What the hell!"_

_Tsuna laughed at Byakuran's reaction._

_Since that time, the two of them had become best of friends. Whenever Tsuna was in trouble, Byakuran comes and rescue him and whenever Byakuran does something wrong, Tsuna comes and hits his head upside._

**Flashback ends…**

"You're in your own world again, Tsuna." Byakuran stated while still driving.

"How long do you think will I still last, Byakuran?" Tsuna asked while staring out of the window.

Byakuran fell silent. "You know, Tsuna, nobody could ever tell you how long you'll last in this cruel world. You'll be the one to hold on to the choice. The reason that you're still fighting is still here. Hold on for as long as you can so I can live with you for the longest time I can ever have."

Tsuna looked at his friend. "As long as you're still here, I'll hold on even if it hurts so much." he said as he held Byakuran's hand.

Byakuran smiled at him.

**(-_-)**

"What are you doing here, Kyouya?" Daemon asked while typing something in his laptop.

"Nothing in particular." Kyouya answered as he sat on the sofa opposite where Daemon was sitting.

"How's Tsuna?" the older man asked, still not looking at his nephew.

Kyouya shrugged. "Who cares about him?"

"I care so answer my question properly." Daemon finally looked up at Kyouya with death glare.

"He went on a date. Happy?"

Daemon chuckled. "Well, Tsunayoshi had always been beautiful."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. _What the fuck's in his mind. Perverted bastard._

"Seems like somebody is jealous." Daemon teased.

Kyouya glared at his uncle. "Shut up, stupid bastard."

Daemon just laughed. "Well, it really seem like you're jealous out of your wits."

Kyouya's glare intensified but Daemon didn't mind.

"You know you like Tsuna more than just a friend even if you keep saying that you hated him because of the death of your parents and siblings."

"Shut up!" Kyouya said between gritted teeth.

"By the way, use rubber in case you lost control, okay?"

"Bastard."

Daemon let out a mischievous laugh.

"Damn Bastard." Kyouya said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Daemon continued what he was doing with a happy smile. _Looks like somebody's gonna be fucked __**HARD **__tonight… Be ready, my dear sweet Tsunayoshi…_ He chuckled at the thought. _Giotto, looks like your son is just like you. He'll be a great uke just like you. And, Alaude, you're son is just as jealous as you are, you fucking bastard._

**(^^,)**

"Take that, you fucking bastard!" Byakuran screamed as he sent another blow to the outcast's jaw. He and Tsuna had been walking in that alley when three outcasts tried to rape _his_ Tsuna.

Tsuna was still sitting on the floor like a scared kitten. "Kill them… Kill them… Kill them…" he said like a mantra.

Byakuran knelt in front of Tsuna, regretting what he had said back when they were still young. _If somebody tries to rape you, kill them._ He grabbed Tsuna and embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up at Byakuran. "Kill them…"

"No, Tsuna, there's no need for that. They're as good as dead."

Tsuna looked hesitant then nodded. "Thank you."


	4. rape

**Rape?**

Tsuna went home after his 'date' with Byakuran.

All the lights in the house were turned off when he got home so he concluded that Kyouya didn't go home. He locked the door behind him as he tried to reach for the switch of the light on the wall with his hand.

He shrieked like a school girl when he touched another hand on the wall. He blindly tried to punch the person owning that hand that he accidentally touched. He luckily dropped a strong punch on the face of his 'captor'.

"Fuck!" he heard the person curse as he fell on the ground with a 'thud'. "What was that for, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya asked as he stood up and switched on the lights.

The lights flickered on and the bleeding nose and pissed off face of Kyouya appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Oh, my God! Kyouya!" Tsuna yelled as he reached out to Kyouya and touched the bruised face of the skylark. "I'm so sorry!"

Kyouya scoffed as he looked away only to look back when he saw Tsuna's bruised arm. He held the thin arm in front of his face to inspect it. "What happened?" he asked silently as he looked into Tsuna's eyes.

"Nothing." Tsuna answered and pulled his arm away from Kyouya. "Why are the lights turned off anyway?"

The skylark scoffed again. "I overslept that when I woke up, it was already late at night and I wasn't able to turn them on earlier."

"Oh…" Tsuna just nodded. He looked into the elder man's eyes then blushed at that instant as he realized that those silver eyes are more beautiful than he had thought they were!

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What are you blushing for, herbivore?"

"N-nothing." Tsuna shook his head wildly.

Kyouya watched the cute scene in front of him. He had admitted to himself that Tsuna was cute and still _is_ cute. "Did you enjoy your date?" he asked with some poison but not as poisonous as ever.

Tsuna stopped shaking his head then looked at the skylark. "Huh?"

"Your date, herbivore, did you enjoy it?"

Tsuna blushed more. "It's not a date! NOT A DATE!" he screamed at the skylark.

Kyouya grabbed Tsuna's arm and pulled the smaller man to him. "Then why were you with him?" he whispered huskily in the brunet's ear.

The brunet shivered at the sensation of Kyouya's touch to his skin and that voice… it sent jolts of pleasure down his spine. He gulped. _So I'm gay?_ He tried to deny that realization but all the things in his mind were all casted away when Kyouya claimed his lips in a little brutal way. He moaned.

Kyouya tried to enter his tongue in the brunet's cavern but the smaller guy is persistent on not letting him in so he touched Tsuna's ass and was rewarded with a gasp which he took and entered his wet muscle inside.

Their tongues battled for domination but the larger man won it with little trouble.

Kyouya roamed the wet and warm cavern in a slow but mind-blowing pace. His hands travelled south too until he found the treasure he was looking for.

Tsuna gasped again as he felt Kyouya's hand grope his member. He tried to push the hand away but Kyouya was stronger than he is in every way he can think of. _Papa!_ He screamed in his mind as the faces of the men who tried to rape him appeared in his mind. Tears started to form at the sides of his mind as he remembered his father.

Kyouya pulled back when he felt Tsuna stiffen. He stared at that tear-stained face. _Did I hurt him?_

Tsuna held onto Kyouya's shirt as he started to sob. "Papa…" he said continuously like a mantra.

It was Kyouya's turn to stiffen at Tsuna's tone. It was as if the brunet was in great pain and that he couldn't handle it. He remembered Tsuna clinging onto Giotto's arm whenever he was in pain. The brunet would always ask his father to rock him back and forth just to calm his scared self.

Kyouya did as he remembered Giotto did it. He rocked the small body back and forth with the hum he remembered Giotto hummed to the boy. "Hush… It's okay now…"

"K-Kyouya…" Tsuna called. "…H-help me…"

Kyouya stopped rocking and looked at the dilated pupil of Tsuna. "What?"

"T-they… they t-tried t-to rape… me…"

Kyouya felt his blood boil to the highest point. Yeah, he was and still is angry at Tsuna because he still insists that Tsuna is the reason why his family died but nobody- and he meant NOBODY- touches _his_ Herbivore. "Who?"

Tsuna shook his head as he realized what he had just done. "I-it w-was n-nothing…" he said weakly as he released his hold on Kyouya's shirt and stepped back. "I-I'm sorry for t-the t-trouble…"

Kyouya watched as Tsuna fidgeted in his spot. He sighed as he carried the brunet in his arms bridal style.

Tsuna didn't protest because he knew that if he did, he'll be dead. He just let himself go with the flow as his dream world started to engulf him.

**Fifteen Minutes later…**

Tsuna woke up with a different sensation in his body. He felt so cold and… naked. _What the hell…_ He opened his eyes and realized that he was in a dark room but the weird thing is that he couldn't move his hands and legs. _Wait… am I tied?_ Horror filled his soul at that moment. _Did those guys follow me home and hurt Kyouya?_ His heart beats fast against his rib cage.

The lights flickered on and slightly blinded the brunet for a moment.

"You're awake…" Kyouya's voice filled Tsuna's ears.

"Kyouya?"

"What is it, herbivore?"

"What are these for?" he looked at his arms. "And why in hell am I naked?"

Kyouya smirked. "You do not know?"

Tsuna shook his head furiously.

Kyouya walked towards his prey with predatory eyes. He knelt between Tsuna's spread legs and touched the milky skin beside him.

Tsuna moaned at the feeling of Kyouya's cold hands on his naked skin. "K-Kyouya…"

"Do you know now why you are naked, Tsunayoshi?" the skylark asked.

Tsuna blushed at the thought of having Kyouya's 'thing' inside him. He had forgotten about his disease and just let his desires over come him. "Y-yes…" he answered breathlessly.

Kyouya smirked and removed all of his clothes too before standing up again to get some things at the bottom drawer of his cabinet.

Tsuna looked at Kyouya with half-lidded eyes. His pupils had dilated considerably. _Oh, God forgive me…_ He silently prayed.

Kyouya went back in between Tsuna's legs with some things in his arm namely a vibrator, a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.

Tsuna chuckled unconsciously.

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. "What's funny, Tsunayoshi?" he asked.

Tsuna shrugged without saying a word but continued to smile nonetheless. Then a realization hit him like a rocket in his gut. _Oh damn! I haven't done this before!_ Sweat suddenly started to drench him at the thought of the pain that Byakuran had told him.

'_It was freaking painful. It was just like you were being ripped in two.' _the white-haired guy said with a pained look in his face.

Tsuna started to panic. "W-wait… Kyo…Kyouya!" his breathing went ragged all because of his fear.

Kyouya sensed his fear. "I'll try not to make it too painful, Tsunayoshi…" he whispered.

More horror over came Tsuna. "T-that means it'll be painful!" he screamed as he tried to trash around. "Get these things off of me!"

"NO." Kyouya simply answered as he put lube around the vibrator and rammed it inside Tsuna's ass.

"AH!" Tsuna screamed in pure pain. "Sto.. stop! Stop!"

His screams fell on deaf ears as Kyouya put a condom in his crotch. He removed the vibrator off of Tsuna and pushed his member.

Tsuna's breathing was ragged and shallow. His eyes were closed. His body was trembling and most of all, his member stood proudly.

Kyouya smirked when Tsuna moaned loudly as he moved his hips against the skylark's.

"K-Kyouya…" Tsuna called weakly. "P-please…"

"Please what, Tsu-na-yo-shi?"

"R-release m-me…"

Kyouya stopped moving and stared at the closed eyes of his prey.

Tsuna, sensing that something must have went wrong, opened his eyes.

Silver eyes met Caramel ones. They held each other's gazes for a while before Tsuna looked away. He felt as if those silver orbs are sucking him in. He gulped visibly.

Kyouya smirked as he watched those caramel orbs shift their gaze away from him. He removed the ties around Tsuna's arms then started to move again. His slow pace turned to a mind-blowing one when he accidentally touched Tsuna's prostate and aimed for it like a pro archer.

"A-ah!" Tsuna screamed in his high-pitched voice as he came all over his stomach.

**xXx**

**Note: even people with AIDS can have sex as long as they wear condom or no skin-to-skin contact in their genitalia.**


	5. the next day

**The Next Day...**

Tsuna glared at Kyouya while they were fixing the bed.

"Stop staring at me, Herbivore." Kyouya said coldly.

"You would have the right to ask me to do that if you didn't almost break me last night." Tsuna said as coldly and he winced when his back was shot by a sharp pain.

Kyouya just shrugged as he put on of the thrown pillows on the bed.

Tsuna continued to glare at the skylark. "And you even finished a whole box of 12-packet condoms! You're a monster! A monster!" he yelled and threw a pillow to Kyouya who caught it effortlessly.

"Go and make breakfast. I'm hungry." the skylark ordered casually.

"Go make one yourself, asshole." Tsuna said with a huff.

Kyouya smirked and crossed his arms on his chest. "Do you want me to tear your _asshole_ again, Tsunayoshi?" he asked with a warning glare to Tsuna.

The brunet gulped. He admits defeat for now because he knows that he'll never have a chance to win against this bastard in front of him in his current condition. He limped out of the room. He muttered some bad words while limping down the stairs.

Kyouya was left smirking in his room.

Tsuna was cooking quietly when he accidentally saw a bottle of wasabi in the cabinet. Then a wicked plan popped in his head. He knew that Kyouya has always been weak when it comes to spicy food. He smirked as he put the liquid in the food he was cooking.

**xXx**

The skylark walked down to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He knew that he should be careful because he knew that Tsuna will definitely do something to get back to him.

"What did you cook, Herbivore?" he asked to the brunet who was already seated in front of the dining table.

"Curry." the brunet answered simply as he put some on his plate and started putting spoonfuls of it in his mouth.

Kyouya sat down in front of the brunet and put some food on his plate too. He took a slice of loaf bread and took a bite from it before looking at the brunet in front of him. He looked suspiciously at Tsuna and the food. He shrugged before putting a spoonful of curry in his mouth.

Tsuna was waiting for Kyouya's expression to change but what he expected didn't happen. _So, does he like spicy food now?_

Kyouya suddenly ran to the bathroom and spat the curry into the bowl before running to the sink and rinsed his mouth. _Spicy! Damn!_

Tsuna suddenly started to laugh. He went to the bathroom and stood at the door. "Got what you deserve, Kyouya?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Damn you, Tsunayoshi." the skylark said as he walked towards the brunet who, by instinct, stepped back. He grabbed the thin arm of his prey.

"Hey!" Tsuna struggled. "You're hurting me!"

"That's what I want to do!" Kyouya said as he pulled the brunet towards him and squeezed the poor thing brutally.

"K-Kyouya!"

Kyouya didn't listen. He just crushed their lips together.

"Mmph!" Tsuna tried to struggle but the skylark was way stronger than him.

Kyouya shoved his tongue in Tsuna's mouth and tasted every part of it. While doing this, his right hand travelled down south and touched the forming tent on the shorts of the brunet.

Tsuna gasped at the sensation. "N-no!"

Kyouya smirked as he let go of his childhood friend. "Got what you deserve, Tsunayoshi?" he mocked at the blushing and teary-eyed brunet in front of him.

Tsuna shook wildly. _Is this how he avenges his family?_

Kyouya tugged at Tsuna's hair violently that the brunet's neck almost snapped. "You're my pet from now on, Tsunayoshi. Do you understand?"

Tsuna gulped. "K-Kyouya..."

"You're nothing but a toy." the skylark shoved the smaller man away from him before going to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Tsuna stood in tears at the bottom of the stairs. _Yeah, I'm just a toy... a toy... _He wiped his tears away as he cleaned the table and did his usual routine.

**xXx**

Kyouya let the cold water wash his tired body. He didn't mean to be mean to Tsuna today. It was just that he got pissed off when Tsuna fed him with a hell of a spicy food. The food actually tastes good but his tastes buds just don't agree with spicy food so...

He squished some shampoo on his palm and put it on his hair. Its scent filled his nostrils but Tsuna's scent was way better than the scent of the shampoo and he liked it better. The sweet cherry blossom scent of Tsuna's body still lingered in his nostrils as if it will never go away. The soft and silky skin of the brunet just satisfied the skylark's taste and need. The sounds he made were just so sexy and cute to bear that Kyouya came a few times just because of that (but he will never admit that). And finally, that tight hole that squeezed him tightly that it milked him clean and empty for a few times.

He got hard just because of imagining those things. He reached at his manhood and stroked it furiously. "A-ah... Mmm..." he moaned out loud as bliss engulfed him. _Tsunayoshi..._ He imagined the tight hotness of Tsuna engulfing him and continued stroking his self until semen flew out of his manhood that was drained immediately by the water. He came with a lone word coming out of his mouth... "Tsunayoshi..."

**xXx**

Tsuna went to the hospital to visit his doctor. He was limping when the doctor saw him so the older man was kind of worried about him.

"Sawada-kun..." the older man called gently at the brunet that has come out of the elevator.

"Doc!" Tsuna limped towards the doctor with a smile.

The doctor looked at him from head to toe.

"Don't. Ask." he said with a wave of his thin hand.

The doctor chuckled. "Somebody fucked you." he stated.

Tsuna's face burned in total embarrassment. He glared at his doctor.

"I didn't ask. I stated." the doctor defended himself.

Tsuna shrugged as he walked towards the doctor's office.

The doctor followed behind him with a mischievous grin. "So, who took your virgin hole?" he asked.

Tsuna glared at his doctor. "It's my stupid childhood friend who hated me since he believes that I killed his family." he answered with a pout as he sat down on the cushion in the office.

"Kyouya?" the doctor asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"Did he use any protection?"

"Of course he did. That guy is over attentive or something like that. He even used the whole box."

"How many packets?"

Tsuna looked at his doctor. "You really want to know everything?"

"Yeah."

The skylark rolled his eyes. "He used all twelve packets of them. He almost broke me in a million pieces."

"He's that rough?"

"What do you think of him, a saint?"

Doctor Basil laughed. "Not really. The boy is everything but a saint."

"Good for you to know."

They both laughed before turning serious.

"How do you feel now?" Basil asked.

Tsuna shrugged. "Nothing much. It's still the same."

"Don't you feel tired?"

"I feel weak... that's all. But what's the difference? I've always been weak."

Basil smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna." his voice was laced with such grief that even Tsuna felt pity for himself.

"What are you sorry for? It was not you who injected that blood into me. And besides, I deserve it anyway. It was my fault that Kyouya's family died." he said with equally sad voice.

"You know that that's not true, Tsuna." Basil said as he tapped on Tsuna's head. "It was an accident. Nobody wanted it to happen. Not even you. You were sick that time and you were just lucky to have had survived. And about your disease, it was a mistake made but careless doctors."

"And that careless doctor you were talking about is your father, dummy." Tsuna said with a light laugh.

Basil smiled back. "I know so I'm sorry for his stupidity."

"It's okay. as you said, nobody wanted it to happen."

**xXx**

**Message from the writer: I'm really sorry for not updating so soon. I was so busy with my studies that I don't even have time to have a little fun...**

**Please continue to read my fanfics...**


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna stared at an empty space outside his window. His eyes were as emotionless as a silent night. His chin rested on his open palm that was on the window sill. His lips were pale and so was his whole face. He had grown thinner than ever too. A tap on the door brought him back to reality.

"Come in." he said weakly. He was shocked when Kyouya opened the door. "What is it, Kyouya?"

"Is it true?" the skylark asked.

Tsuna was confused. "What is?" he asked back.

"You're sick, is it true?"

Tsuna felt as if an A-bomb was dropped in front of him. His already pale face even turned paler. "W-who told you that?" he asked as his mind raced. He thought of all the people who know that he was sick. _Doctor Basil, Byakuran... and the list goes on._

"It doesn't matter who told me just answer my question." Kyouya demanded.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. Kyouya had found out so what's the use of lying? He took a deep breath before looking into those blue orbs of his love. He smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's true. I've had it since the day of the accident." he said. "I've planned on keeping it as a secret from you until the day I die but it seems that you've found out." he chuckled but it's unlike his usual chuckle.

Kyouya kept his stern look but deep inside, he was trembling. Trembling with anger and... fear. Fear for his self. Fear for Tsuna's life. And he hated it. He hated feeling fear. "What disease?" he asked.

Tsuna knew it. Kyouya will definitely hate him if he told the truth but he was ready to face Kyouya's rage. He formed his courage and said, "HIV-AIDS."

Kyouya just stared at Tsuna. "You mean, if I hadn't used condoms that time, I could have..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence as anger formed in his heart. He punched the wall beside him so hard that his knuckle bled.

Tsuna was startled. He wanted to walk close to Kyouya and cure the wound but he knew that if he did that, the wound will only bleed and hurt more. He was a breaker after all. He broke Kyouya's family. He held onto his arm to stop it from shaking. "I'm sorry, Kyouya. I-I didn't mean it."

"Why the hell did you come back?" Kyouya snarled.

Tsuna smiled sadly. "I just wanted to see you again." he answered simply.

"Damn it!" Kyouya screamed. "Go back to wherever you came from and never come back!"

Tsuna just stood there then finally nodded. "If that's what you want." he said as he started walking towards his closet and took out his luggage bag. He gathered his clothes and stuffed them inside the bags.

Kyouya slammed the door to Tsuna's room as he left it.

**;-(**

Daemon just stared at Kyouya while sitting behind his desk after the skylark had told him what he previously did. "So you've found out, huh?" he just managed to say.

"You also knew." Kyouya stated.

"I was there when the doctors told the pitiful boy about his painful fate." Daemon leaned forward. He rested his chin on his palm.

"Tch. And you didn't bother telling me." he said. A feeling of being cheated at rose from Kyouya's gut.

"I told you but you were too angry at him to care." he older man said.

Kyouya didn't say a word.

"So, where is he?" Daemon asked.

"I chased him out of the house." Kyouya said without looking at the older man's eyes.

Daemon didn't say a word. He had expected this but the feeling of uneasiness still rose from inside him.

"I was shocked and angry a while ago. I didn't mean to go that far." Kyouya explained quietly.

The older man still didn't say a word. He pushed his swivel chair so he could reach the phone. He dialled Byakuran's home number. Byakuran answered at the second ring as if he had been sitting beside the phone for a while.

_"Byakuran Gesso."_ Byakuran stated in a business-like manner.

"Byakuran, it's me, Daemon." Daemon said.

Kyouya watched Daemon as he talked to that Byakuran guy.

_"Oh, Sir Daemon, I was expecting that you'd call."_ Byakuran said.

"So he's there after all, huh?" Daemon said.

_"Yep. He's with me and he's eating like a starved man. I guess that man who's staying at his house said something mean again."_

"Yeah, he did." Daemon answered. "Can I talk to him?"

There was muffling of voices as if the mouthpiece of the phone was covered.

_"Hello, Uncle Daemon?"_ Tsuna took the phone.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Daemon asked.

Kyouya stood up from where he was sitting.

_"I'm fine, Uncle."_ Tsuna answered weakly. His voice was kind of hoarse.

"That's good then. Kyouya has something to tell you." he said as he glared at Kyouya.

Kyouya looked taken aback.

_"May I know if he's angry?"_

"He's not, kiddo."

_"You sure?"_

"Yes, I'm sure and if he says something mean again, I'll kick his sorry ass."

Tsuna didn't say a word.

Daemon gave Kyouya the phone with a warning glare.

Kyouya simply took the phone. "Hello, Tsunayoshi?"

_"H-hai, K-Kyouya?"_

"Come back home." Kyouya simply said.

_"Why should I? You're angry at me."_

"I'm not angry at you, okay?" Kyouya's patience is reaching its end again.

Daemon gave him another warning glare.

_"O-okay. B-but will it be really okay even if I'd grow sicker than ever?"_

Kyouya sighed. "Yes."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I am."

_"O-okay then..."_

"Bye." Kyouya said as he gave the phone to Daemon.

Daemon accepted it. "Hello, kiddo?"

_"Y-yes, Uncle?"_

"Go back home, okay? I cooked something for you and Kyouya."

An eerie silence spread on the other line.

"Kiddo, you still there?" Daemon asked.

_"Y-yes I am, Uncle."_

"I thought you were gone."

Tsuna chuckled. _"Bye, Uncle."_ Then the line was off.

**(-_-)**

_***Bows* I'm sorry for not updating soon, readers. I was so busy with my academics and other things that I didn't have enough time to write. I hope you won't stop reading my fan fictions!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Is this Goodbye?

_"S-slow down, K-kyouya! I... I might b-break! Ah!" Tsuna whined as Kyouya rammed into him. Sweat trickled down their backs as they fucked. "Nng... Ah... Ah..."_

_Kyouya continued ramming against the brunet. "Let me love you to the fullest, Tsuna." he whispered. He supported himself by his elbows on either side of Tsuna who was clinging onto him. He can feel Tsuna's insides squeeze him._

_"Nnnnggghhhh... I... I'm cumming, Kyouya!" Tsuna gripped Kyouya's shoulders as round after round of spasm overcame him. "...ve you... I love you, Kyouya! I love you until the day... I die!"_

Kyouya opened his eyes. _A dream... Damn it._ He looked down on his manhood and saw what the dream had done to him. He had an erection. He shook his head as he stood up and went to the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and turned the shower on to a temperature that is cold enough to make him shiver. He held his manhood then images of Tsuna's blushing face ran to his mind. _"K-Kyouya!"_ The voice of the brunet in his mind made him even harder than before. He stroked faster as bliss overcame him and he came into his hand.

He panted. "This is pathetic." he said to himself as he washed himself clean of the mess he just made.

He wore a pair of blue jogging pants and a white t-shirt before he walked towards the kitchen where he saw Tsuna cooking. "What are you cooking?" he asked.

The pale brunet looked at him with a smile. "Omelet." he answered simply. "Do you want some?"

"Yes, please." he said as he walked towards the younger male. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his right arm around Tsuna's thin waist and put his free hand on Tsuna's forehead.

"W-whoa!" Tsuna almost dropped the spoon he was holding.

"You feel warm. Are you okay?" the skylark asked again.

"Hnn..." Tsuna leaned against Kyouya. "You're being too nice to me, Kyouya. I might think that you've fallen for me if you continue doing that." he said jokingly. He knew that Kyouya will never like him but he hoped that at least, the skylark might have a good memory of him.

"Is that so?" the older male suddenly let go.

Tsuna was hurt but he didn't show it. He was shocked when he was suddenly pulled by the skylark and he felt a pair of lips on his.

Kyouya pulled back and gazed at the dazed brunet. He reached out and turned off the stove. "Come with me." he said as he dragged the still dazed Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He slammed the door behind them as they entered his room.

"K-Kyouya?" Tsuna looked confused.

Kyouya Hibari slowly pulled Tsuna's shirt off with the other male confused of what he was doing.

"K-Kyouya?" Tsuna held Kyouya's hand. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Hn... Tsunayoshi... so dense..." he kissed the brunet again as he fondled Tsuna's perked nipples.

"Ah! S-stop, K-Kyouya!" he said as he tried to push the skylark away.

"Why?"

"You might get my disease!"

Kyouya stared at the blushing male in front of him. The brunet has a point.

"L-look, Kyouya, I love you so I don't want to put you in danger. I don't want to break you just like I did with your family." he said while clutching his thin arm. "Another feeling of guilt and I might finally collapse. The wall that I tried so hard to build around me to protect you from me... from my destructive luck."

Kyouya stared at the crying male in front of him. All this time, Tsuna has tried so hard to protect him but all he did was hurt the brunet over and over again. A part of his heart was squeezed hard that he thought he was gonna die of pain. So it was not the disease that was slowly killing Tsuna but _him._ He reached out and touched the younger male's head. "It's okay now, Tsunayoshi. You don't have to protect me anymore." he whispered.

Tsuna smiled but it looked so... sad. "This should be goodbye for us, Kyou-chan." he said. He reached out and planted a kiss on Kyouya's lips. It was short, almost non-existing. "I've always loved you, Kyou-chan." He walked out of the room.

Kyouya stood there. Reflecting on his own actions. _Pain... why is it so easy to give?_

* * *

Tsuna sat on the chair beside his bedroom window. What happened a while ago, he doesn't understand. Why would Kyouya do those kinds of things? Why would he say those things? He's angry at Tsuna, isn't he? So why the act?

He knew that he had loved Kyouya ever since they were kids. It started out as a brotherly love since he didn't have any siblings but later on, as he lived his life by just looking at Kyouya's pictures while growing up, his brotherly love towards Kyouya became another kind of love. It was the kind of love that would send anyone over the edge.

He sighed. "Love sure sucks." he said.

A bang on the door startled him.

"Oi, Tsunayoshi, open up!" Kyouya screamed from outside.

"It's not locked so you can just barge in, you know." he said. Then he chuckled. This is just like when they were kids.

_Kyouya would pound on his door whenever he and his brother, Mukuro, have an argument and Tsuna will always be there to comfort him._

Kyouya entered the room and walked directly towards him.

"What is it, Kyouya?" Tsuna asked.

"You're an alien, aren't you?" Kyouya suddenly asked.

Tsuna stared at the skylark, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"You are an alien."

Something inside Tsuna snapped. He had out-grown the fact that he was called 'alien' by Mukuro and Kyouya when they were kids. "I am NOT an alien!" he screamed.

"Alien. Alien. Alien." Kyouya said it like a mantra. He was saying it with a poker face too.

"D-d-damn you, Kyouya!"

"Alien. Alien. Alien."

Tsuna stood up from his chair and grabbed Kyouya's shirt. "Shut up!"

"Alien. Alien. Alien."

"I said shut up!" Tsuna screamed. He pushed Kyouya so hard that the skylark actually stumbled back.

"Alien. Alien. Alien." Kyouya still didn't stop.

Tsuna sat on his chest and watched the skylark chant the word. Slowly, a round of laughter came out of him. He leaned down until his forehead was already on Kyouya's. "I just love you so much, Kyouya."

The skylark wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. "I love you too." He whispered.

Tsuna started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Kyouya asked.

"I just realized that I am not the alien one."

"Huh?"

"It's you. You're an alien. Alien. Alien. Alien."

"Stop it or I'll rape you." Kyouya warned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tsunayoshi woke up early to prepare breakfast but stopped on his track when he saw Kyouya preparing it already. He was dumbstruck. _Am I hallucinating or am I still half asleep?_ He asked himself and pinched his cheek. "Ow!" he said and rubbed the reddened flesh.

"What are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna sighed. "Nothing, Kyouya." He said as he sat on his chair. "What did you prepare?"

"Sunny side up, toasted bread, bacon and hotdog." Kyouya said then removed the covers of the food.

The burned eggs, bacon and hotdog welcomed Tsuna. Only the toasted bread looked perfect. He sighed. "Next time, Kyouya, don't come to the kitchen with an intention of cooking, okay? You don't have a talent for this!" he said but took a hotdog still. He bit on it and it was crunchy. _Since when did hotdogs become crunchy?_

Kyouya sulked. He thought Tsuna would still appreciate it even though it was a disaster. He took a strip of bacon and bit on it. It tasted bitter but he still ate it nonetheless.

**(-_-)**

After breakfast, Kyouya went to his room without saying a word to Tsuna. He lay on his bed and covered his face with a pillow. _Damn it! Why is it so hard to please people?_ He thought. _When it was so easy to hurt them too..._

He screamed against the pillow.

**(-_-)**

Tsuna stared at Kyouya's door. He knows that he had hurt the raven's pride and he wants to say sorry for it. He hesitantly tapped on the door but was not answered. He knocked louder and still got no answer. He decided to open it and peak inside.

Kyouya was there lying on his bed with a pillow covering his face and unmoving.

Fear gripped him in the gut. He ran to the raven and removed the pillow from Kyouya's face.

Kyouya stared up at Tsuna with obvious shock on his face. "Do you need something, Tsunayoshi?" he asked as he held Tsuna's thin and pale forearm.

"I… I thought…" tears welled up in Tsuna's eyes.

"Whoa!" Kyouya sat up and held the brunet. "What did I do? What did I do? I'm sorry…"

Tsuna shook his head and looked at the silver orbs of Kyouya. "You didn't do anything, Kyouya. I was just scared that something happened to you."

The raven smiled at the smaller guy on his lap. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Tsuna leaned his head on Kyouya's chest and heard the rapid beating of the heart of his love. It gave his own heart peace.

Kyouya planted a kiss on Tsuna's forehead as he rocked their bodies in a soothing pace.

Tsuna looked up at Kyouya's closed eyes then planted a chaste kiss on the raven's lips.

Kyouya opened his eyes and looked down at Tsuna. He saw wanting in there. He saw love. He smiled and slowly, he kissed his Tsuna; deep, hot, passionate.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck and pulled him closer. "More…" he whispered.

Kyouya tugged at the brunet's shirt and Tsuna got the message. He raised his arms and let Kyouya remove his shirt and throw it somewhere in the room. The raven started nibbling, licking, biting and kissing on Tsuna's pale neck; feeling the pulse at the nook of the brunet's neck.

Tsuna gasped as a cold hand tweaked at his nipple, tugging it slightly. Tsuna hissed from the small pain he felt. His breathing grew ragged and harsh. His shaking hands settled themselves on Kyouya's shoulders.

Kyouya harshly removed his own shirt and threw it—just like he did with Tsuna's—across the room.

Tsuna rejoiced at the feeling of firm, toned muscles on his touch. He loved the way it felt against his soft hands.

In one swift move, Kyouya turned their positions over—making Tsuna lay on his back with Kyouya on top of him. He pulled Tsuna's pajamas and briefs in one go before removing his.

Tsuna stopped Kyouya before the raven managed to kiss him again.

Kyouya's eyebrows knitted. "What now?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Protection." Tsuna said with a small smile.

Kyouya sighed. "Fine, fine…" he said as he pushed himself off of Tsuna and went to his cabinet to grab a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Tsuna chuckled. "You really are always ready, aren't you, Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya sat between Tsuna's spread legs. "I was harsh the last time so…" he poured lube in Tsuna's hole which made the brunet gasp at the cold sensation the liquid gave him. Slowly, Kyouya put his middle finger inside Tsuna.

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Kyouya watched Tsuna's pale face start to color up with pink. He smiled. He liked it better when Tsuna is blushing than when he's pale. He continued pushing his finger in then stopped. He pulled out then pushed in again. After a few movements of his hand, he added another finger and did what he just did until three long fingers were already ramming inside Tsuna.

"A-ah! Hah… Ah… M-more…" Tsuna pleaded as he clutched on the bed sheet beneath him.

Kyouya gulped at the way Tsuna asked for more. It sounded sexy and appealing to him. He put a condom on his crotch before removing his fingers inside Tsuna.

The brunet whined at the feeling of emptiness inside him but gasped again at the sudden intrusion of Kyouya's manhood in his hole.

"A-are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kyouya asked when he was fully inside Tsuna.

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked into the silver orbs of his lover. "Yes, I'm okay."

Kyouya gulped at Tsuna's lust-filled gaze.

"Move, Kyouya…" he said as he moved his hips against Kyouya's hard-on.

"Shit…" Kyouya said as his last sense of self-control snapped. He rammed himself inside Tsuna making the other gasp and clutch on his shoulders.

"Hah… Ah… Oh, God, Kyouya!"

Kyouya continued ramming and ramming in Tsuna until they both came with their own cries of each other's names.

**(^_^)**

Kyouya sat with Tsuna at the doctor's desk while waiting for Doctor Basil to show up.

"You don't have to be here, Kyouya." Tsuna said with a smile.

Kyouya huffed. "No, I'll stay here with you. I want to hear what the doctor says."

Tsuna smiled as he leaned his head on the raven's shoulder and Kyouya leaned his head on Tsuna's head too. They held hands like the lovers they are.

The door opened and the grinning Basil came in. "Good morning, _love birds_." He teased. He has known about Tsuna's love for Kyouya so he was happy for the two guys.

Tsuna glared at his doctor. "Wanna die before I do, Basil?" he asked.

Basil just chuckled as he sat on his chair and turned serious.

Tsuna stared at Basil and the doctor stared back. They had a staring contest.

"You have been ready for this from the start, right, Tsuna?" Basil leaned forward on his desk.

"Yes, Basil." Tsuna answered with an eye-roll.

Kyouya watched as the two guys in front of him interacted. He felt jealous. For a long time now, these two—Basil and Tsuna—had interacted like real friends or even brothers. Basil had known about Tsuna's disease and Kyouya hadn't. Basil had known things that Tsuna had chosen to hide from Kyouya.

He felt a pang of pain in his heart but held onto it. He had given more pain to Tsuna than he had ever imagined.

"You have withheld the disease for a long time for a reason, Tsuna. I think I believe in what you said before. 'No one can dictate when you die except you, yourself.' That's what you said before so I think you can just go on with it." Basil said with his friendly smile.

Tsuna laughed. "And you call yourself a doctor, Basil."

Kyouya didn't say a word thought jealousy ate his heart because of the smile _his _Tsuna gave the doctor.

"Hibari-san, please take care of Tsuna-kun." Basil said with a friendly smile.

"You know I will." Kyouya said with a snarl.

Tsuna gripped Kyouya's hand lovingly.

**(^_^)**

The two lovers walked home with smiles on their faces. They do not know when one of them dies but they're both ready to face it and the challenges that will come in their way.

**End.**

**I know that this has a lame ending but in my opinion, this has to have an end and I think that I have been withholding that ending from the readers. Please forgive me for the late updates and the lame ending. *bows* i thank you for reading it though.**


End file.
